1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a manufacturing method of fabric with rain-test resistance, high vapor permeability, water repellence, and water resistance. Particularly in the dyeing and finishing processes, the rain test resistance, high vapor permeability, water repellence, and water resistance of fabrics adhered with water-repellent agent can be achieved with treatment roller method, knife roller coating, and spray method.
2. Description of Related Art
It is a common practice to coat polyurethane or acrylic resin on fabric for enhancing the fabric's water resistance property. However, improper pretreatment of fabric will result in insufficient water repellence, as denoted in FIG. 1, the commonly used water repellent manufacturing process will make uneven distribution on fabric F at thickness L, and the water repellent agent will penetrate into the fabric F.
The following phenomena are commonly observed in the conventional process:
(a) Sizing agent is used when the weft yarn is passing through the warp yarn to avoid yarn breaks. If the sizing agent is not completely removed, water repellent agent will not be added-on.
(b) Fabric's water content may also cause problems. For example, nylon's water content 1.5% and polyester 0.4% both will hinder water repellent agent from entering into the fabric's structure.
(c) The continuous production process uses the pressure roller to control the pick-up weight. If the pressure is too high or uneven, the pick-up weight will be reduced and ineffective.
(d) Due to the insufficient pick-up weight, the treated fabrics will gradually lose its water repellence after the AATCC wash cycles.
(e) Poor color fastness of the fabric will slowly lead to poor water repellence as colorant is being washed away.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.